Sex, Drugs and Rock an' Roll
by ssa-rtune
Summary: Frankie looked at Jane, and she could tell immediately he wanted to tell her something, but was nervous. She sighed, and waited a few more seconds, before losing patience. "C'mon Frankie, out with it!" Casey gets found out doing something that shocks Jane. Is it enough for her to finally see what's been right in front of her all this time? This is going to be Rizzles! One shot!


**A/N **- while I was writing Loves Labours Lost, this story came into my head, and just would not leave for love nor money! Loves Labours Lost is still being worked on (I have almost finished chapter 14,) but I had to get this down because, quite frankly it was distracting me from finishing off what I have been doing!

This is going to be pretty short, and will lead to the start of Rizzles, and I hope a realistic look at another side of Casey that Jane discovers through Frankie and his new work in the drug unit. When I say short, I really do mean a one shot.

**Disclaimer** - I have no money. Like zip. Zilch. Nothing. And I know I don't own these characters, that honor goes to Tess Gerritsen, TNT, Janet Tamaro, Warner Brothers and possibly others I don't even know about. So if I promise to hand them back, you'll let me do this? I am still stone broke. Thank you muchly.

So on with this story.

* * *

**Sex, drugs and rock an' roll. **

Frankie looked at Jane, and she could tell immediately he wanted to tell her something, but was nervous. She sighed, and waited a few more seconds, before losing patience.

"C'mon Frankie, out with it!"

Frankie shifted nervously on Jane's couch, before looking at the television, and he groaned as the Sox allowed another batter on base. His eyes immediately shot back to Jane as she flicked the television off.

"Hey!"

"We're losing, badly, and you've got something on ya mind, so spill."

Running a hand through his hair, Frankie finally settled back in the couch, an apologetic look on his face.

"I saw Casey the other day."

Jane shot upright, her face showing her complete surprise. "What?!"

"Yeah, he was walking okay too."

Jane stood up and began pacing her small living room, "He hasn't... What is he..." Jane was talking, but Frankie could tell it was more to herself, as if she'd forgotten he was in the room. She suddenly stopped the movement, before sending a penetrating glare his way. "Where was this?"

"Oh man, you don't wanna know Janie." Frankie said, looking even more worried, "I mean, he goes off, leaves you, and wasn't even gonna say anything to you. He took on a risky as hell operation, without any kinda discussion with you either. Janie, this isn't healthy."

"Where. Was. He." Jane demanded through gritted teeth.

"That's the other thing Janie, he was..." Frankie stood up, and went toe to toe with his sister, "He was on the street while I was working with Lt. Det. Rafael Martinez in my new position in the drug unit."

"So?" Jane ran a hand through her hair, tugging it ever so slightly to just feel something other than the nausea that had hit. "You saw him on the street, I get that. But c'mon, throw me something here." Jane hated the desperation that seeped into her tone, and her shoulders slumped slightly at the realization.

"On the street Jane. With the drug unit! You get me?" Frankie tried again, not wanting to articulate what he'd seen.

"I'd get you if you didn't speak in damn riddles like Gollum!" Jane allowed her frustration to show again, as she straightened her shoulders, eyes boring into back into Frankie's own brown ones.

He sighed, and realized he was going to just have to say it. "He was buying drugs Janie. On a corner in Southie."

Jane fell back onto her couch as if the wind had been punched out of her, the shock obvious. Frankie quickly sent a text, before sitting down alongside a now pale Jane.

"Are you sure? You've gotta be real sure about something like this. This could ruin a person, and you know that." Jane finally said, looking pointedly at Frankie, who could only look back at her with a face that showed nothing but sympathy.

"C'mon Janie, I know I ain't been doing this gig as long as you, but I've been with BPD long enough now to know a street corner deal when I see one. It was Casey, in his fatigues. And if we weren't there on other business, Martinez even said he'd have busted them then and there when he saw it. And you know Martinez, he'll do it as well... It ain't an idle threat. Casey dodged a bullet."

Frankie winced as he realized what he'd said, but Jane was too withdrawn to hear the last few words. Frankie was now at a loss, and glanced at his watch, trying to work out how long it'd been since he'd sent the text. Minutes seemed to drag, before he heard the light knocking on Jane's apartment door, Frankie quickly got up, and without a backward glance, opened it.

"What's happened?" Maura sounded slightly breathless, having got the text that simply said 'Jane needs you, get here now please.' and having rushed over, she'd literally run full pelt up the stairs to Jane's floor from her car a block over, having found no parking in front of Jane's building.

"I'll let Jane explain." Frankie swapped places with Maura, and as he went to pull the door closed, he looked across at Jane, who seemed in a state of shock. "It's to do with Casey and something I saw earlier today is all I will tell you. Janie needs to explain the rest."

Without waiting for a reply, the door closed, leaving a worried looking Maura, who finally put her purse down, and drifted across to sit alongside Jane.

"Jane."

Getting no response, Maura reached out, her fingers lightly clasping Jane's wrist, subtly taking her pulse, which she noted was strong, but slightly elevated. Moving her hand, her fingers gently clasped Jane's chin, tipping it up to meet her gaze.

"Jane, please talk to me, I'm getting worried now."

Glassy eyes looked back into concerned hazel ones, as tears slowly began to roll down Jane's cheeks.

"Sweetheart, what is going on?" Maura couldn't keep the worry out of her voice, as she watched the emotions of anger, fear and then loss cross Jane's face.

"Casey. He... oh god..." Jane finally stuttered.

"Oh." Maura looked back at Jane, hoping she sounded sincere enough, "I'm so sorry, the odds were never in his favor. I did say it was a risky procedu..."

"No, it's not that." Jane suddenly wiped her tears away, taking a deep breath, "Frankie saw him today. Alive. Alive damn it."

Maura now looked perplexed unsure what Jane was trying to tell her, and didn't know what to say, so sat waiting for Jane to carry on.

"It's more than that Maura, Frankie saw Casey buying drugs on a street corner!"

"What? Was he sure it was Casey?"

"Said it was, even said he was in his fatigues. What in the hell is he thinking Maura! Martinez was with Frankie, and that guy's an ass, he'd have arrested them if they weren't doing other business." Jane finally began to show the anger that was slowly rising.

"I don't know what I can say Jane, I really don't." Maura was genuinely at a loss. She was trying to process the news, as Jane stood back up again, anger finally taking precedent over everything else.

"I mean, it's bad enough he came back to Boston the first time and didn't tell me. Then he insisted he had to have this goddamn operation because he wasn't able to have sex with me like he wanted - as if that mattered!" Jane threw her hands up in exasperation, "I know for a fact there are plenty of options for people in the same position. It was as if he was demeaning other disabled people and their lives. Then to cap it all, not only do I find out from Frankie he's back on his feet - he's also buying illegal drugs. I mean, what in the hell is he thinking? Really?"

Madura took a breath, measuring her words carefully, "It would appear he might have an addiction to pain killer medication, and now that his treatment is complete, he's having to go elsewhere for the opiate use. It is a common problem for people with long term injuries like the one he sustained. Also, if he was suffering any sort of PTSD or any other mental issues as a result of his time on deployment, it could be he used the drugs as a means of escape." Maura said, standing up, pulling Jane's arm's into her own, so they were now facing each other. "But are you sure?"

"No I'm not sure Maura, which is why tomorrow, you and I are finding out exactly where this happened, and going on our own stake out!"

* * *

"Why is it always my car that gets used for this sort of thing?" Maura moaned, as Jane chomped down on the spuckie she'd got before they'd pulled up in the area Frankie had told her he'd seen Casey. "And don't get sauce all over my seats, please."

Jane waved the paper napkins she'd brought with her, "Look, enough napkins that would break your environmentalist heart because of all the trees that were used to make them. As for why your car, I've told you - I park up here in an unmarked cruiser and it'll get made before I'd had chance to put it into park. This on the other hand is far too nice to be used by the police, which is why we're now sitting here enjoying this wonderful view. Besides, it's more comfortable."

"Oh, so long as you're comfortable. Really, I still question why I put up with your abuse." Maura said with a grin, that Jane returned. Maura then shook her head slightly, before looking across at the graffiti strewn corner they were watching. "We might not ever see Casey here again."

Swallowing the last of her spuckie, Jane screwed up the napkins she'd used, before carefully putting them into a bag she had on hand for the waste, and sighed, "I know, but my time on the drug unit taught me people tend to have a favorite dealer, no matter what the substance. Something like this, Casey will most likely only buy in small amounts, so he won't have it lying around in his apartment. He won't want to risk it being found, whatever it might be he's buying."

Without thinking, Maura put a hand out, grasping the Jane's left hand, and she smiled lightly when she felt Jane giving her a squeeze. Wordlessly, they then sat and watched.

* * *

"Damn it. We've just wasted a full evening watching out for him." Jane groaned as she threw herself down on her couch, while Maura closed the door, and walked through to the kitchen, where she put the kettle on.

"You knew it was a long shot for him to be there two days in a row Jane. Besides, Frankie was there earlier in the day, who's to say we hadn't already missed him. It really was a long shot."

"I know, I know!" Jane stretched out her neck, before looping an arm across the back of the sofa, her chin then resting on the back, looking across at Maura as she made them both some tea, insisting it was far too late to have caffeine.

Maura finally walked back, putting the freshly made drinks down on the coffee table, before settling in alongside Jane, pulling her shoes off, before carefully tucking her legs up underneath her. "What do you plan on doing? We can't keep going back on the off chance we'll see Casey there."

"It's my day off tomorrow, so I'm gonna go back closer to the time Frankie saw him. If that doesn't work, I'm guessing I'll have to go knock on that jerks door."

Maura couldn't stop the smile as she heard Jane call Casey a jerk. She wasn't sure how much Jane meant it, but it pleased her to think Jane might finally looking at Casey in a more rational way. She had tried to make Jane see reason over his treatment of her, and was starting to hope this was the event Jane needed to finally make the break from whatever hold Casey seemed to have.

"I can lend you my car if you'd like? Since I'm staying over tonight, you can drop me off at work, and pick me up later. I can ask Frost or Vince to take me to a crime scene if I'm needed. Alternatively, I can always use the Mercedes if you don't mind taking me home first thing."

Jane snorted, "You insist on this little tin can of a car because of the environment, but you still have the Mercedes parked in your garage. There are times Maura Isles when you're a complete mystery to me."

"I like having the option of the Mercedes if I'm driving any distance. As much as I love my Pirus, it doesn't have the same comfort levels over time and is better suited to city driving."

"You just like the posh car. A little rebel sitting on your shoulder, telling you to live the rock and roll lifestyle at times, and not just the yoga, au naturale shit you also do." Jane teased, as her head fell back, and she closed her eyes. "God Maura, what am I going to do?"

Jane's eyes fluttered open as she felt Maura's fingers entwining with hers. "What we're going to do is try and get some sleep. Then, if you can't get answers tomorrow, you'll deal with it head on - and then, we'll take it from there."

"God, I don't know what I would do without you Maur. I really don't.

Without thinking, Jane settled her head down into the crook of Maura's nearest shoulder with a sigh.

* * *

"You have got to be kidding me!"

Jane sat up, watching the scene play out in front of her, and before she could think about what she was doing, she was out of the car, running across the street, not heeding the traffic, as it braked around her, curses and hand gestures being thrown liberally in her direction.

"What the hell!" Martinez shouted as Jane came bowling in between him and Casey.

Casey staggered back as Jane shoved her hands firmly into his chest, before she rounded onto Martinez who was standing there with a sly grin, giving him a shove of his own.

"What the hell! What the hell. You're asking me? First off, you wanna tell me what the hell is going on here?" Jane rounded on Casey, before looking back at Martinez, who was standing there, now shaking his head slightly.

"Back outta here Detective Rizzoli." Martinez then said, and she wheeled around, bunching his shirt up as she fisted it into her hands, coming virtually nose to nose with Martinez.

"Don't you ever tell me to back outta here again Martinez. You son of a bitch. I just need one excuse to punch you, and right now, you're close to giving me one. I'm not here as Detective Rizzoli, but Jane Rizzoli so your rank means fuck all right now, you bastard."

"Whoa, Jane!"

Jane suddenly felt Casey's hands on her, pulling her back. She allowed herself to be pulled off, turning so she could face both men, anger rolling off her.

"You better tell me what the fuck is going on, or I'm outta here; arresting you for illegal drugs Casey, and hauling you up Martinez for allowing a deal to occur and not acting on it." Jane finally said as both men stood there, neither one looking as if he was going to say anything.

"Casey is a CI for me." Martinez finally said, "and now if you could, lets get outta here before someone sees us, and all our covers are blown."

Following Martinez, watching Casey walk with a slightly stiff gait, Jane took in numerous deep breaths. She finally walked into a small diner, and quickly sat down on the one side of a booth at the back, as Casey, then Martinez sat opposite her.

"So, you want to explain to me how and why you're now working for a creep like Martinez since you'd need to be buying drugs in the first place before he'll use you?" Jane directed the question at Casey, who had the decency to at least look abashed.

"Jane, I can explain..." Casey's voice drifted off, as Jane shook her head, anger building once again.

"Oh no, you don't get to call me Jane. Right now, for you, it's Detective Rizzoli. So, you wanna explain all this?" Jane then folded her arms across her chest, before sitting back, glaring at both men.

"I did try and tell you Jane, but I was asked not to by..." Gesturing to his right, Jane snorted, as she looked at Martinez.

"Let me guess, he told you not to say anything to me because I couldn't be trusted?"

As Casey looked away, Jane knew she'd hit the nail on the head, "I bet what he didn't tell you was he was screwing my brains out while we both worked in the drug unit as detectives, until he went behind my back with a bust. Took all the credit on something I'd worked tirelessly on, then dumped my ass. Next thing I know, I'm back out on the streets dressed as a hooker."

"You always had a smart mouth Rizzoli." Martinez finally spoke up, and he lent forward, "But your boyfriend here was buying off the street. I saw he was military, so gave him a fair deal - work for me, or I'd haul his ass down to booking."

"Casey?" Jane's voice held the question, as he slowly turned to look back at her. She dragged a hand across her face, willing the emotion to stay bottled in, for now at least. "So what? You get fixed up so you could have sex, only to get hooked on drugs? Maura said it was likely you got hooked on the painkillers."

"I did." Casey replied, shifting slightly in his seat. "I'm not proud of it Jane, but I..."

"So you couldn't ask for help? Couldn't go to rehab?" Shaking her head, Jane stood up, moving out of the booth, before she allowed her disgust to show, "You know what, I don't care anymore. Casey, we're done. Maura was right, you're selfish. I'm outta here."

Without a backward glance, Jane strode out of the diner.

* * *

"Oh Jane." Maura walked in, and immediately sat down, pulling Jane into her lap as much as possible, bringing on fresh tears. "I'm so very sorry."

"He lied to me by omission Maura, again. He didn't tell me about the surgery. He didn't tell me he'd had it done and was walking again. He wouldn't even tell me he needed help. I can't understand why I can't find someone who will just talk to me."

"You'll find someone, eventually."

"Yeah, right." Jane slowly extracted herself out of Maura's grip, exhaling heavily. "I guess we'll end up living together as the lonely old spinsters who only have their pets as company."

"I could think of worse things. At least we do understand each other, but more than that, are comfortable in each others company."

"God, my life really does have the makings for the classic of sex and drugs. Without the sex! And the drugs belong to someone else."

"No rock and roll?" Maura queried as she allowed Jane to once again nuzzle into her nearest shoulder.

"God no, I've had enough excitement in my life as it is. Besides, that's your part of the deal, remember."

Maura suppressed a shiver that wanted to break free at the feeling of Jane's warm breath on her exposed skin where her dress didn't quite meet the collarbone. She had fought down the feelings before, but was finding it increasingly hard not to act, knowing it would likely destroy the friendship. So she took in a deep breath, before tightening her hold on the woman she loved.

Jane meanwhile was just allowing herself to slowly relax, once again struck at how it was Maura who she turned to. More than that, who allowed Jane to feel something. Who Frankie had called first when she'd been told about Casey. No-one else. It was something she realized she wanted with Casey, Dean and even Joey Grant, but had never had. That feeling of being loved, no matter what. Someone who accepted her for who she is, not what they wanted her to be. Closing her eyes, Jane finally pushed the thoughts to the back of her mind, once again just needing to feel the warmth and comfort Maura emitted.

* * *

Maura thought back to when 'it' happened, and whilst she was still amazed it had occurred at all, she also knew it was a long time coming. She also knew there was the paradox of it being so very right, and yet imperfect at the same time.

Jane had shifted once they had finally collapsed in bed for the night, her agitation with Casey and the circumstances she'd found him in, still showing in her demeanour. She'd got into bed, Maura joining her minutes later, and Jane immediately threw down a gun magazine she'd obviously tried and failed to read, with a loud huff.

"I still can't believe Casey has landed up not only doing drugs, but he's now Matinez's CI."

"Jane, you need to try and relax..."

Maura regretted her choice of words as Jane sent a withering glare her way.

"Really? I'm pouring my heart out here and that's all you've got to say?"

"Jane, you know it wasn't meant in that way..." Maura shook her head slightly.

"Huh. So just exactly what way am I supposed to take it?" Jane questioned, as her arms folded across her chest, another huff escaping at the same time.

"Oh for goodness sake."

Maura would never fully understand what compelled her to then do what she did. It was as if the pure tension they had been hiding from was suddenly just unleashed. Maura surged to capture Jane's arms first, pulling them away from her body, before lips crashed together, teeth clattering as they met in a scrambled mess. It definitely wasn't perfect. Far from it. In fact, although Maura would never admit it, it was undoubtedly the worse kiss, in terms of technique - or lack thereof - she'd ever had. And yet, the purity of it was astounding.

Pyjamas were being pulled at, not coming off quickly enough for either woman, and both would find torn clothes in untidy heaps scattered around the bed in the morning. Maura couldn't contain a whimper as Jane caught her bottom lip slightly harder than was meant, but she relished the sting of pain. It reminded her this wasn't a dream. Gasps were unsteady, as blood pounded through their bodies, urging them on.

Fingers sought out as yet unexplored depths, moans of pleasure meeting the intrusion. Each just coherent enough to file away for another time when a breathy groan, or urgently grabbed hands, hair or hips marked a spot that were hitherto unknown to both women. No-one else had discovered these locations and it spurred them on with increasingly urgency.

Finally, shuddering breaths of air were sucked in, two bodies slick with sweat, and they curled into each other. Stunned. Shocked. Yet more alive than either could remember. Finally Jane shifted, dropping the lightest kiss on Maura's temple.

"Casey who?" She growled, as her body found its second wind, and Maura happily accepted the probing kiss.

**The end.**

* * *

**A/N - **well, that's it - a little piece that just would not leave me. Apologies if there are any glaring errors. It doesn't matter how often I - or others - read through these things, something always seem to get through. I hope you'll let me know what you thought of this one.

Finally - I found out today I was nominated in numerous categories for the Rizzle Fan Fiction awards - with more than one story. In fact, there were so many, I had to decide which categories I could cull out of the list! It wasn't easy, especially since I wasn't expecting any nominations of any kind. So thank you to those who took the time to nominate my stories. It might sound like a cliche, but honestly, just knowing someone took the time to do that really is a win in my book.

Now - Back to Loves Labours Lost Chapter 14. Another 1,000 words or so to go there!


End file.
